


Learning to Share

by thiccnyoung



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, jinyoung’s a nervous boi, mark likes hugging things in his sleep so see where this is going uwuwuwu, they might as well be tho, they’re not dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccnyoung/pseuds/thiccnyoung
Summary: Jinyoung gets much more than he bargained for when he ends up sharing a bed with Mark





	Learning to Share

“Which side of the bed are you taking?” Mark questions, and Jinyoung glances over at the double bed, mentally wishing it was a king sized bed instead because there was definitely going to be body contact in _this_ bed — There’s no avoiding that and he knows it.

 

“I don’t really mind,” Jinyoung answers as he buttons his pyjama top up. “I’m just hoping you don’t end up hogging my side of the bed as well,” he says with a little laugh.

 

“I won’t, don’t worry,” Mark answers with a chuckle. “Are you sure you want to share a bed with me, though?” Mark questions, tilting his head to the side as he watches Jinyoung climb under the covers. “We could ask Jackson to switch, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind sharing a bed with me,” he says, and Jinyoung _nearly_ scowls at the idea of Jackson being all over Mark.

 

Don’t get him wrong, he loves his best friend to bits but he’s heard his other friends mention that Mark is big on hugging things when going to sleep, whether it’s a pillow or an actual person. Jackson’s _also_ that type of person, which is why Jinyoung avoids sleeping in the same bed as him at all costs and bargains for a room alone each and every time he’s paired with anyone else (which didn’t work this time because the other’s were adamant on him sleeping next to Mark for a reason to which he’d rather not delve into) so Jinyoung’s not too keen on having the image of Mark and Jackson snuggling in each other’s arms while sleeping being the first thing that comes to the forefront of his mind when he wakes up for the next few mornings.

 

So, he sucks it up and accepts the situation as it is.

 

“No, it’s fine. Jackson was quite keen on having me sleep in the same bed as you,” Jinyoung mumbles, and Mark chuckles lightly at that.

 

“Yeah, and so were the others. I wonder why, though?”

 

Probably because they found out about Jinyoung’s crush on the older. Mark doesn’t need to know _that_ piece of useless information, though.

 

It’s better if he _never_ realises the existence of it.

 

“I wouldn’t know,” Jinyoung answers, pulling the covers up to his chin.

 

“It’s cold tonight, isn’t it?” Mark remarks softly, shifting to another topic, stifling a yawn. “God, I’m tired, and my body’s aching from the walking we’ve done today,” he groans, slipping under the covers himself, turning to lay on his side, facing Jinyoung’s side profile.

 

“Yeah.” Jinyoung mumbles a short reply, sleepily, reaching an arm out to turn off the bedside lamp. The room darkens considerably, the moonlight filtering through the curtains being the only source of light offered. He turns to the side Mark’s facing so he wouldn’t have to look at the older and be rendered unable to sleep — That’s the _last_ thing he needs.

 

He closes his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep and get the first night over and done with, but it seems like the world has different plans for him because a few minutes of wild thoughts later, he feels the older shift closer to him, wrapping an arm around him, his whole front pressed against Jinyoung’s back. He tenses, eyes snapping open in surprise. He hears the older murmur, “It’s warmer this way” while snuggling closer to him and it doesn’t help the blush forming on his cheeks. He’s glad he’s not facing the older right at this moment.

 

Somehow, he does end up falling asleep to the older’s soft snores after a while of staying awake, the tiredness in his limbs lulling him into a deep sleep, allowing him to drift off to a place filled with cotton candies, sunshines and of Mark Tuans.

 

—

 

Waking up to the face of a sleeping angel is the last thing he had in mind, but it happened and he’s pretty pleased about it, smiling tenderly as he gazes fondly at the older boy in front of him, eyes closed, eyelashes fanned over his cheekbones and looking a lot more peaceful than during his waking hours. He reaches a hand out, gently brushing the strands of hair fallen in front his face away. He could feel Mark’s limbs entangled with his — It somehow ended up like this but he wasn’t complaining.

 

Maybe, _admittedly_ , he harbours a bit more than _just_ a crush on the older male.

 

As he continues to stare at the older with a soft smile on his face, the older’s eyes flutter open, meeting Jinyoung’s eyes. “Good morning, Jinyoungie,” he murmurs, his morning voice and cute, sleepy smile tugging tugging at Jinyoung’s heartstrings.

 

“Morning,” Jinyoung greets, softly, his brain still unable to really register anything else but the beautiful eyes staring back at him, not protesting when the older leans in to press a kiss against his forehead. His heart does skip a beat at the small, sweet gesture, but he can’t suppress the groggy, lovestruck smile spreading across his face. “Let’s get up now, the guys are expecting us to be out by eleven at the latest,” Jinyoung says, lightly, and Mark sighs.

 

“But I don’t want to go,” he mumbles with a pout, pulling Jinyoung closer to cuddle with him. “I’d rather spend the whole day like this with you,” he states, gazing at Jinyoung. “You do too, right?”

 

Jinyoung’s heart skips another beat. He doesn’t know if this is because of how hopeful the older sounds, or if it’s because of the fact that they were _so fucking close_ to each other, but he does know whatever the reason is, it involves Mark.

 

This is way too domestic to _not_ be a dream.

 

“Hyung—”

 

“OH MY GOD, DID YOU GUYS _FINALLY_ FUCK?!”

 

Jinyoung automatically groans in response when he hears his best friend’s excited shriek, attracting the other four boys to their room. Mark stifles back a laugh at the exclamation, and Jinyoung hasn’t felt the urge to slap someone over the head _this_ badly since the last time Yugyeom spoiled a novel he was in the middle of reading.

 

At least _this_ proves it’s not a dream. He’d rather it be, though, considering how harassed he’s feeling right now.

 

Jinyoung grabs the extra pillow and twists around, throwing the object at the five who were making a fuss at the doorway, talking loudly and excitedly over each other, words turning into a whole lot of nonsensical mumble jumble. 

 

“Get out and stop ruining the moment, for fuck sake!” he shouts, pulling away from the older’s embrace and getting out of the bed. “Jackson Wang, we’re going to have a _long_ talk after this. And don’t disturb us, we’re not joining you guys today,” he states loudly so the others could hear. He pushes Jackson out of the doorway and shuts the door in the said boy’s face, ignoring Jackson’s protests and a loud  _“We’re definitely going to talk about practicing safe sex later!”_

 

“God, they’re so annoying,” Jinyoung mumbles, agitated, turning around to face an amused looking Mark.

 

“They are,” Mark agrees with a light chortle, patting the empty space next to him. “They’re our friends for a reason,” he remarks, and Jinyoung grumbles, slipping under the covers next to the older once again. “So are we going to stay like this for the whole day?” the older then questions, grinning from ear to ear, and Jinyoung nods.

 

“If you want,” he mumbles.

 

“I’d love to,” Mark says with a huge smile, wrapping his arms around Jinyoung and pulling him closer. “You’re my new favourite thing to hug when sleeping. And when being awake, but that’s a known fact already.”

 

Jinyoung smiles shyly at that, burying his face in the older’s chest and earning a hearty laugh from the older and a soft kiss planted on his hair.

 

Maybe Jinyoung should share the bed more often with Mark during their trips from here on out.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you tumblr elwfnk


End file.
